


Love's a funny thing

by impala4maggie



Series: Robron week 2017 [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Robron Week 2017, Scared Robert Sugden, Slow Dancing, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala4maggie/pseuds/impala4maggie
Summary: Robert gets drunk and worries about the future.(Set before Aaron goes to prison and before the wedding)For Robron week 2017Day 7: Jukebox (Get inspired by a song of your choice)





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Robron week 2017  
> Day 7: Jukebox (Get inspired by a song of your choice)
> 
> The following songs inspired me:
> 
> 1\. ‘Waiting for the sun’ by The Shys
> 
> 2\. ‘Ain’t love a funny thing’ by Sam Evans

_‘ **Waiting for the sun’ by The Shys**_  
_“My mind is cloudy, my body so_  
_I should have known better but I’m back for more_  
_Searching for comfort in a song.”_

 

**_‘Ain’t love a funny thing’ by Sam Evans_**  
_“Ain’t love a funny thing. Someone’s happiness is someone else’s loneliness.”_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robert was sitting in a darkened pub listening to some song he’s never heard before. He had promised Chas he would lock up but then he decided to drink a pint or four. He kind of lost track off the time.

“Robert aren’t you coming to bed?” Aaron ask as he entered the pub.

“Aaron what are you doing here?” Robert said trying his best to act sober.

“Well I live here. How many pints have you had?” he said walking towards Robert.

“Not many. I’m just…I’m glad you’re not in prison.” Robert said as he went in for a hug.

“Not yet.” Aaron replied. He hadn’t seen Robert this drunk in a while. Robert was handling the situation so well or so Aaron thought. Clearly he was wrong, as usual.

“I’ve ruined everything, haven’t I?” Aaron said softly.

“No, you haven’t.”

“You shouldn’t be engaged to someone who’s about to go to prison.”

Robert looked Aaron in the eyes. “You don’t know that. Don’t say that we don’t know that you’re going down.”

Aaron realized something. “I could and I could lose you. I was just fooling myself. We were both pretending for Liv. But the reality is you’ll have to go on with your own life. We can talk about this when you’re sober.”

“I’m not that drunk and you won’t lose me. Not ever. I’ll wait for you. I’ll wait forever if I have to.” Robert declared. Robert must be drunker than he realized, thought Aaron.

“Forever? They can’t give me longer than a year.”

“See a year is nothing. I’m just scared that you will push me away. I love you, you know that right?”

Aaron wiped a tear away. “I know. I love you too.”

“Dance with me.” Robert pleaded.

“What? No.”

“Please, I just want to be close to you. Before…”

“Okay, soft lad.” Aaron whisper as they stood up. He nuzzled into Roberts neck. A sad song played as they swayed there in silence for what felt likes hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
